Unexpected Surprise
by jazzygirl18
Summary: Noah and Rex are good friends but they're in the process of discovering their true feelings for each other. But how will an Evo turning little boy who's calling Noah mommy change that? Rex and Noah haven't quite figured that out yet. Rex/Noah
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This is my very first story, so please don't be too harsh. Its a boyxboy story, so if you don't like those then do not read this! But anyway if there are any grammer mistakes thats my bad, So please review and tell me if you like. Thanks! :)

* * *

Noah laughed as Rex missed yet another basket. Rex turned and glared at him before turning to go and get the ball.

"What's up with you today? I mean I know your bad but you're not usually this bad," Noah ducked as the ball came flying towards his head. He held up both hands in a silent gesture of surrender.

"I guess I'm just tired. There've been a lot more missions for Providence lately," Rex sighed before going over to sit in the grass. Noah smiled gently, going over to sit next to him. Rex looked up at him shifting so he could lay his head in Noah's lap. Noah softly carded his hand through Rex's hair trying to sooth him.

"Sounds like you could use a break. Think they'll consider giving you a day off?" Noah asked knowing it was impossible.

"The day White Knight gives me a day off, is the day Six smiles," Rex grumbled before a beeping sound filled the air. Rex groaned, answering his communicator. Noah listened to the one-sided conversation still brushing his fingers through Rex's hair. Finally Rex ended the call and stood up offering his hand to Noah. Noah took the offered hand, looking at Rex expectantly.

Rex sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Looks like I've got another mission. Six said it's a weird one though, this Evo's power can turn on and off." Noah's eyes widened in surprise at that. "You mean they can control when they turn into an Evo?" Noah asked but Rex shook his head.

"No Six said that the person who called it in described it as, one minute this person was fine but as soon they get angry they're an Evo." Rex quickly created the jet pack on his back and was about to take off when he looked back at Noah.

"You want to come? It could be fuuuunnnn," Rex gave Noah his best puppy eyes, making Noah laugh. "Sure why not." Rex grinned and grabbed onto Noah's waist with both hands. Noah wrapped his arms around Rex's neck and then they took off.

When they got to the scene it was a disaster. Buildings everywhere were destroyed, the street looked equally terrible. People on the ground were screaming and running for cover as a giant Evo tried to attack them. The Evo was at least 13 feet tall and looked like an overgrown lizard. It was swiping its giant claws at everything, its tail crashed into more buildings destroying them. Rex and Noah looked at all the destruction while Rex landed them safely by Providence. Six ran over to brief them on the situation.

"Rex we've tried everything but this thing will not calm down. We've already tried to tie it down but it's too strong. You're going to have to tire it out," Rex nodded and gave him thumbs up. "Don't worry Six I got this!" Rex grinned before taking flight towards the giant Evo. Noah watched him leave with worry. Something about this Evo just didn't feel right to him.

Rex flew and hovered above the Evo's head. He switched to his smash hands and dropped roughly onto the Evo. It screamed trying to shake him off. "Hey calm down can't we work this out?" Rex gripped onto the Evo tightly trying not to fall off. The Evo screamed again and then used its arm to throw Rex into a building. Rex groaned dropping to the ground in a heap. As he tried to get his vision to focus again, the Evo lifted his foot to crush him.

Noah quickly grabbed one of Providence's guns and ran to stand in front of Rex. "Leave him alone," he shouted and pointed the gun at the Evo getting ready to shoot. To everyone's surprise the Evo slowly put his foot down looking down at Noah. Rex stood up with Noah's help and turned to see the Evo shrinking. "Uh is it just me or is Mister Big Scary Lizard disappearing?" Rex asked watching the Evo slowly transform. A light filled the area and when it cleared, a little boy about the age of four was standing in the place of the 13 foot Evo.

The little boy grinned and ran over to Noah. "Mommy!" he cried and threw his arms around Noah's waist. Rex's eyes widened and he looked at Noah in shock. Noah shakily put his arms around the little boy's shoulders. He looked over at Rex and they both stared at each other in surprise. Nobody knew what to say.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! It's been a while, sorry bout that. School just started and everything has been hectic. Finally I checked when I posted and nearly had a heart attack. Wow I'm rambling, so anyway thank you everyone who read my story and those of you who left a review. I will try to post a chapter at least every once a week if I'm able to. So please leave reviews and I hope you like it. :)

Almost forgot, I didn't do this last chapter, Disclaimer - I do not own Generator Rex (although I wish I did), and I do not own any of the characters except the adorable Mattie.

* * *

It was quiet outside the medical room at Providence. After the Evo turned child latched on to Noah a few of the Providence agents tried to take him. Let's just say that didn't end well. So to avoid further conflict Noah offered to sit on the Providence ship with the little boy on the way back to headquarters. On the back Noah had been quietly speaking to the child in order to find out things about him. His name is Matthew, he is 3 and a half, and apparently really likes the color red. On the ride back Rex also took the time to examine the child. He had blond, wavy hair down to about his chin. Green eyes and height wise only came up to about Noah's upper thigh. His face was pale and he looked like he hadn't eaten in about a week.

Now Six, Rex, and Bobo all stood waiting outside the medical room waiting to hear information about the child. Matthew refused to go with Holiday unless Noah was there too, so he was also inside the medical room. It had already been an hour and there was still no news. Rex started getting impatient, he was about to just open the door and go inside when finally Holiday stepped out. She motioned for them to come inside and the door shut behind them. The sight before them shocked all of them.

Noah was sitting on the medical bed with a sleeping Matthew in his lap. The young boy had tear tracks running down his cheeks and his breathing was ragged. But that was not what surprised and worried Rex most. Noah was now nursing a bandaged left arm to his chest while cradling the young boy. Rex quickly walked over and grabbed Noah's arm in order to inspect it.

"What happened?" Rex tried to keep his voice level but was slowly becoming angry after witnessing the damage done to Noah. Noah smiled gently at him, trying to calm him down. "He just got a little scared when Holiday tried to give him a shot. It's no big deal, just a little scratch." Rex glared at him and brought Noah's arm to hold in his face.

"You don't usually wrap up a little scratch, Noah! I don't understand why you're being so calm about this! This monster just attacked a bunch of people and almost killed them! Stop treating it like a normal child!" Noah sat there in momentary surprise at Rex's outburst, before carefully setting Matthew on the bed. He pushed Rex's hand off him and then stood up to his full height, glaring angrily into Rex's eyes.

"Don't you dare shout at me and say such things about him. He _is _just a child and I'm not going abandon him because of something he can't control. You cure Evos all the time and don't have anything bad to say about them. What the hell do you have against him?" Noah hissed angrily, not wanting to shout and wake up Matthew. Rex didn't back down, in fact he seemed to get even angrier at Noah's explanation. He turned and punched the wall leaving a giant dent.

"He fucking attacked you, that's what I have against him," Rex whispered angrily just enough for Noah to hear, before stomping out of the room. Noah stood there in shock before quickly running after him. Holiday, Six, and Bobo just stood there for a few moments in silence before finally someone spoke.

"Well I guess that went as well as could be expected. I probably should have warned you guys first, huh?" Holiday muttered quietly before grabbing the files she wanted to show them in the first place. She sat down in a chair and motioned for Six to sit down next to her. Silently she handed over the boy's file and Six struggled to keep his face blank at what he was reading.

* * *

Noah raced through the halls until finally he spotted Rex sitting against the door of his room. "Rex," Noah called out softly, carefully approaching him. When he didn't get a reply he sighed and slid down next to him. Cautiously he laid his head on Rex's shoulder and grabbed his hand. Noah smiled when he felt a weight on top of his head and a tight squeezing on his hand. Rex buried his face into Noah's hair inhaling deeply.

"I'm sorry. I had no right to yell at you. I was just worried and-" Rex was cut off by a finger against his lips. Noah looked up at him with and understanding expression. "I know you were just worried Rex, I forgive you. But that does not excuse you from taking it out on Mattie," Rex hung his head; ashamed at what he had said before he realized what Noah called the boy.

"Mattie?" Noah blushed brightly. "I just thought it suited him," Rex grinned broadly holding back a laugh. "Don't worry I think it's cute," Noah pouted as Rex ruffled his hair. "Jerk," he said jabbing Rex in the ribs. There was a pause of silence before both of them burst out into laughter. As their laughter died down Rex pulled Noah into a tight hug. Noah leaned into the embrace gripping tightly onto Rex's jacket.

They stayed sitting there quietly for a few minutes. Both were peaceful and lost in their own thoughts. "Hey Noah," Noah looked up in confusion but before Rex had the chance to continue a high pitched scream pierced the air. Noah and Rex quickly shot up. Noah recognized the voice immediately, "Mattie!" He quickly ran down the hall towards the medical room with Rex right at his heels. They reached the door in record time and Noah didn't hesitate to open it. As soon as the door slide open Noah was hit by a tiny force and strong, small arms wrapped securely around his waist.


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO EVERYBODY! I am so sorry i took so long. Last Saturday it was my birthday and I just turned sixteen so I had a party and didn't have time. Then i was going to do it but at the beginning of the week my dad hurt his hip so i havent even had time to think about this story. So i am so sorry and i hope that you all like ths chapter.

Also i do not own anything becasue if i did Rex would not be chasing that idiot Circe all the time, no offence Circelovers but i just cannot stand her. So please review and enjoy! :) (:

* * *

Noah wrapped his arms tightly around Mattie's shoulders as they stood in the doorway. He looked at everyone's faces in the room. Holiday looked flustered and a little upset, Six looed as unemotional as always but one could tell from the way he was clenching his fist that something was wrong. Bobo for once in his life remained completely silently. Carefully Noah knelt down in front of Mattie without releasing him from his arms.

"What happened Mattie," Noah gently moved the boy's bangs from his eyes as silent tears rolled down the young one's face. "You weren't here. Me thought you left again and mean lady was gonna give me a shot." Holiday looked down guiltily. "Sorry I should've waited till you came back Noah but I just didn't want his condition to get any worse. He just woke up before I could finish checking him over."

Noah smiled at her kindly. "Its fine you were just trying to make him better." Noah then tilted Mattie's chin in order to have him look at him. "I wouldn't leave you without telling you first, I just had to talk to someone for a second. I will always come back, do you understand?" Mattie nodded shyly before rapping his arms around Noah's neck tightly. Rex watched them silently form where he was standing behind Noah. Silently he knelt down beside him and held his hand out to the young boy.

"Hey my name is Rex." Mattie looked at him quietly but made no move towards his outstretched hand. Rex started to feel slightly awkward before he got a great idea. He put his hand down and leaned in so only Noah and Mattie would be able to hear what he would say. "Do you want to see something cool?" He asked this his eyes never leaving Mattie's. Mattie looked hesitant for a moment before shyly nodding. Rex grinned and jumped to his feet stretching out his left arm.

He carefully created his smash hand in order not to break anything because he knew Holiday would have his head. Mattie's eyes widened in surprise, it seemed he didn't remember anything from when he was in his Evo form. Slowly a smile broke out onto the child's face and he pointed excitedly. "You is just like me," he exclaimed and Rex laughed. "Yup me and you are a lot alike buddy," Mattie pulled himself out of Noah's arm and to everybody's surprise hugged Rex around the legs.

Rex picked up Mattie and held him above his head causing the child to squeal. "Maybe later squirt me and your mommy have to talk to the mean doctor lady for a second," Both Noah and Holiday scowled at what Rex called them but kept quiet. Mattie giggled at seeing the glares Rex got and nodded in understanding. "You know what why'll we talk to the doctor why don't you play hide and seek with Bobo and Six. I'm sure they'll love to play with you," Bobo glared at Rex while Six remained indifferent. Mattie went up and grabbed into both of their hands and started to excitedly lead them out of the room to play. Bobo suddenly grinned evilly, "You know what kid before we play I think I should show you a new game. It's called let's see how many things we can break in Rex's room." They walked out of the room with Bobo cackling evilly.

"Hey-" Rex started but it was too late they were already gone Noah tried not to laugh as Rex fumed angrily and muttered under his breath about something that sounded suspiciously like 'I'm gonna shave that monkey.' Noah laughed silently and patted Rex on the back sympathetically. They both turned toward Holiday looking at her expectantly. "Right, now here are the files I wanted to show everyone together before Rex had his little tantrum," Rex looked at her sourly before snatching the files from her hands. Noah leaned over his shoulder and they both read the files in surprise.

"As you can see Matthew is severely malnourished and he has several large gashes in his back. He is also covered in many smaller scars that look like they were inflicted over a couple of years. I think it safe to say he was severely a used in his last home so I went a little deeper searching and found out some more information. It seems his foster parents were scientists and once he went Evo they did experiments on him to see what powers he possessed. I'm guessing that's where most of is scars and bruises came from. It seems his biological parents died in an accident when he was just a baby." Rex looked solemn while Noah looked horrified.

"How could they do that to a child?" Rex put an arm around Noah's shoulders in order to calm him down. "Is there anything else we should know about?" Rex asked Holiday. Holiday nodded somberly. "It seems his foster parents have put out a missing child's report for Matthew." Noah looked at her so fast Rex was afraid his head would fly off.

"We can't let him go back to them. They'll just torture him more. They should try to be helping him not making his life worse." Noah's breathing was ragged as he got more worked up until Rex started quietly telling to calm down that it would be alright. Noah looked up into his eyes pleadingly. "Do you think you would be able to cure him?" Rex hesitated before glancing up at Holiday in question. Unfortunately she wasn't looking at him and he sighed.

"It wouldn't hurt to try but I can't guarantee anything yet," Noah smiled at him before giving him a bone crushing hug. "Thank you thank you thank you," Rex laughed and picked him up slightly. "Well I guess if you guys go find him now you can try to cure him Rex. Better to find out sooner than later." Holiday said coming up in front of them smirking knowingly. Both boys blushed and Rex put Noah down as they quickly separated.

"We should go now," Rex nodded in agreement and soon they were gone. Holiday's smile didn't leave even after they had left her.

* * *

Noah and Rex were silent as they walked down the hall to Rex's room. Both were thinking about the other unknown to the other. Rex looked down at Noah and saw the conflicted emotions running across his face. Thinking automatically that it was about the Mattie situation Rex reached down and grabbed his hand. Noah looked up at him in surprise. "It's okay I promise I won't let anyone take him away." Noah smiled and squeezed Rex's hand.

"I know I trust you," Rex grinned happily and they finally arrived at the entrance of Rex's room. They could hear Mattie's giggles and Bobo's laughs. Unsurprisingly no sound could be heard from Six. As they opened the door opened everything got quiet and Rex just stood there in complete shock. Suddenly Rex's face turned completely red and he turned his furious gaze onto Bobo.

Bobo stepped back laughing nervously before bolting past them out the door faster than they had ever seen before. "BOBO!" Rex yelled at his retreating back in a rage before following him down the corridor. Noah and Mattie looked at each other before breaking out in giggles. Rex's room had been completely painted pink and his sheets and pillows had all be shredded and thrown around the room. The feathers from the pillows had been stuck onto the walls. Six sat silently in a chair in the corner with the corners of his mouth slightly turned upwards. That showed that he willing had done nothing to stop the chaos that had occurred.

"Well how bout we help Rex out a little bit," Mattie nodded at Noah and they both got to cleaning up the mess that had been created. Six silently got up and began to help them out. All of the worked quietly with Noah and Mattie stifling their giggles every time they heard a shout come from the end of the hall.


End file.
